deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai Vs Kenshi
Boomstick:Two badass samurai battle to the death! Wiz:The enemy of the x-men, Silver Samurai Boomstick:Versus the blind samurai, Kenshi! Boomstick:Hes wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Silver Samurai Wiz:Keniuchio Harada is the mutant son of the former Japanese crimelord Shingen Harada. As a youth, Harada mastered the attendant disciplines of the medieval samurai and sought employment as a warrior for hire. Boomstick:He first worked for the crime lord,Mandrill. What the ####?! AN APE CRIME LORD?! Wiz:Following his father’s death, Harada sought the leadership of Shingen’s Clan Yashida from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but was opposed by the ronin Yukio and Mariko’s lover, the mutant adventurer Wolverine. Wiz:The Silver Samurai is a mutant with the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. He typically focuses this field through his sword, allowing it to cut through almost any substance.Boomstick: Even through adamantium?!'Wiz:well, yes. Wiz:The Silver Samurai is a master of Kenjutsu, the art of wielding a katana, and is an expert in the art of bushido, the history and customs of the samurai class. He is also a highly skilled master of the Oriental martial arts, although his abilities do not match those of Iron Fist or Shang-Chi.'Boomstick:Silver Samurai wields the traditional katana, Also wielding many samurai weapons!'''Wiz:The Silver Samurai wears a suit of lightweight steel alloy plate body armor, designed to resemble ancient samurai garb. He once employed a teleportation ring given to him by the Viper that was activated when twisted. Kenshi Wiz:A born fighter, Kenshi wandered Earthrealm in search of worthy competition. Every time he found an opponent, he would defeat him just to boost his pride, but one day, Kenshi encountered a man named Song, who convinced Kenshi that a great warrior needed a great sword. Wiz:Song led Kenshi to the location of an ancient and powerful sword, and he claimed that the sword would befit Kenshi's power, but as Kenshi unsealed the well wherein the sword supposedly lay, he was overwhelmed by souls trapped within and permanently blinded. '''Boomstick:Song revealed himself to be Shang Tsung, The evil sorcerer! Shang Tsung Captured the released souls and left kenshi to die within the tomb. Wiz:During the Outworld tournament in the alternate timeline, Kenshi's name is announced by Shang Tsung as a fighter in an upcoming battle between himself and Reiko. The outcome of this fight is unknown though neither warrior was killed. Wiz:Kenshi helped Scorpion overcome his darkness and joined theSpecial Forces before being assigned the task of infiltrating the Red Dragon. Kenshi was hoping to track downDaegon but his cover was blown and was forced on the run. He was later told by Sonya Blade of the existence of his son, Takeda Takahashi, and that the Red Dragon were threatening his life, as well as the life of his mother, Suchin. Knowing the boy was indeed his, Kenshi made for Lampang, Thailand where the boy and his mother were but arrived too late. Suchin was dead, as well as the Red Dragon mercenaries sent to kill her, but Kenshi was able to find his son with the help of Suchin's mother.Boomstick:On the run with the boy, Kenshi headed for the Shirai Ryu territory, hoping they can put the Red Dragon into a trap.'''Wiz:Kenshi has the Sento, the ultimate blade Song gave him,And of course, Psychic powers. '''Boomstick:He also can make himself into clones and use his clones against his enemy! Wiz:alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick:Its time for a SAMURAI BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle! Silver Samurai walks past Kenshi. Kenshi:I know you are there,Keniuchio. Silver Samurai:what?! How do you know my name? Kenshi:I know many things. Silver Samurai:Hmph.... Shall we fight? Kenshi:You might die in this match..... FIGHT! Kenshi slashes him with his sword multiple times, and then pushes him back with his psychic powers. Silver Samurai throws his sword at him and stabs him in the chest, and then runs to him, grabs his sword and kicks him back. Kenshi levitates into the air and deploys clones. Silver Samurai slashes the clones to dust. Kenshi kicks Samurai and grabs him. Silver Samurai punches and slashes him in the chest. Kenshi drops samurai and stabs him in the chest. Sento breaks, which gives Samurai an advantage. Silver Samurai:Time to end this! Silver Samurai cuts Kenshi's Head off. Results Wiz:Kenshi might have had the strength and the abilities, but Silver Samurai was Very strong, and he could even break through adamantium! Boomstick:Kenshi And Silver Samurai were tough enough to face very strong opponents, But Silver samurai Had the Cut. Wiz:The winner is Silver Samurai. Boomstick:Next time on death battle! It shows blackheart, talking to mephisto. Darkseid rips off mephisto's head Category:Sword Duel Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years